MvR Episode 52
Bitag is the fifty-second episode of Mulawin vs. Ravena. Glaiza de Castro and Mikee Quintos are the guest stars as Pirena and Lira from Encantadia (2016) respectively. Summary Rashana tries to feed Wak, but he refuses to eat. He misses Tak and Gabriel. When he asked his mother, Rashana said Gabriel and Tak are gone. Wak thinks Halconia is gone. Rashana said their Halconia is gone, but they can recover it, everything, and those who hurt the will pay. Rashana said she will teach him how, and gave him a dagger. Lira asked Pirena if they will return to the human world. Pirena said only them (and not Lira), because she will not let her get in danger again. Malik asked how they could return to the human world, now that he cannot fly high at high altitudes. Pirena said they’ll use another portal, and gets the key of Asnamon from Lira. Pirena teleports everybody there except Lira. After they were gone, Lira smiles and teleports. Pirena uses the Staff of Truth, to show them the powerful weapon that can kill the Minokawa. Pirena recognized it as the Ruwido, a fearsome weapon that their deities deemed fit to divide into two. Almiro said they would have to go to two places. Pirena asked the Staff to show them where the Ruwido spear is. Three feathers appeared, revolving around each other. Anya recognized it as a riddle, and complained. Lawiswis said they should have faith, because Pirena surely has a plan. Pagaspas said the only thing that’s important to him is how it could beat the Minokawa. Pirena said they would discover that together, once they have reunited the two parts of the weapon. Pirena opened the portal of Asnamon. Lira followed them. Tangos and two Ravena soldiers start wondering where Ningas is. One of them doubted if Ningas is still alive; the other one thought he might be included amongst those who attacked their new king. One asked if they were afraid of Rafael, a kid who doesn’t even know how to fight. The other one wanted to bet that he would challenge Rafael in a fight, so that he will become King of Halconia by that night. Rafael shows up and said they should try it there and then. Rafael parries the Ravena’s attack and stabs him. The other Ravena hurriedly apologized and said they were only joking. Rashana and Ribay arrived. Rashana asked what is happening. Rafael ordered Tangos and the other Ravena to clean up the mess. Rashana said the Ravenas are few enough, so he should not kill his subjects and pick his enemies carefully. Rafael said the Ravenas are not respecting him. Rashana said he should do something great worthy of Ravena respect. Pirena’s party arrived in the human world. Lawiswis asked Lira what she was doing there. Pirena was annoyed that Lira followed them there. Almiro told Pirena to let Lira come with them, because the Minokawa is a formidable enemy and they would need all the help they can get. Pirena told Lira that they would have to talk when it is all done. Lira hugs and kisses Almiro. Anya said if Lira is done thanking Almiro, they should move on. Pagaspas said it was already night, and prayed that whatever Gabriel is doing, it would be enough for them to return and prepare for it. The Minokawa rose from Lake Venado. Pirena uses the Staff again to learn where the spear is. Lira asked the Mulawins if they recognize it. Since they do not know, Pirena asked the Staff to show her and Lira how they could reach it. The Mulawins then held on to Pirena except Malik, who said he would only slow them down because he is wounded, so he would return to Avila instead. Lira, Pagaspas and Lawiswis teleported, then Pirena, Almiro and Anya. Malik flew away. Consuelo told Gabriel that his daughter wanted to hear a story from him before she sleeps. Gabriel said he would go there later. Consuelo bluntly told him that they cannot deceive her, because she knows they were up to something. Gabriel said he would leave Greco there to guard over her and Tak, in case the Minokawa returned, and in case Panabon failed. Greco wanted to suggest something else, but Gabriel said Wak is his son, and he would be the one to save him. Greco pointed out that Wak is also Rashana’s son, and he would not let the kid be hurt. Consuelo told Greco to let Gabriel go, since she would do the same in his place. Consuelo prayed that Gabriel’s god would bless him. Gabriel flew away. Consuelo asked Greco to follow her, to explain to Tak why her father is away. When Consuelo turned, Greco flew and followed Gabriel. Consuelo was amused, having expected as much from men. ivictus travel ends abruptly, and Almiro’s party fell from the skies. Pirena staggered, while Lira’s head ached. Lawiswis wondered what happened. Lira said she felt like she bumped her head. Pirena said the place has a magical barrier, so they are probably close to the location of the weapon meant for Anya. Anya asked what should be done if they cannot enter. Almiro said they should try it first. Pagaspas said there seemed to be no barrier on the ground. Almiro and Pagaspas literally walked into a trap, which bound the entire party with a rope. As they struggled to get free, Lira complained that it only becomes tighter. Anya said she should use her powers. Lira said Anya was ill-humored, and FYI ivictus doesn’t work when a Diwata is bound – Encantadia 101. Pirena said if they do not behave she will spread fire all over. Pagaspas said that would burn their feathers. Pirena said that was the point, so they should shut up so she can think of a way to get them free. Banoy appears and says he could free them. He asked what they were after. Almiro said they were looking for a weapon to re-form the Ruwido. Banoy said they have to undergo four tests if they want to get the Ruwido. Lawiswis said they have no time for that. Banoy said they hid the weapon in the safest place in Mount Latukan, and they have to take the exercise if they want to get it. Almiro then agreed. Pirena asked if he could simply tell them where it is, so they can use their powers to get it. Banoy said they could get it, but they have to go through them, the Tres Aves. Banoy introduced his companions: Palong, known for his intelligence, Langay, known for her speed, the newest member, Kalaw, training under the Tres Aves, and Banoy himself, known for his strength. Banoy asked if they are ready for it. Pirena said she would take the tests. Banoy apologized, saying that only those with wings could do it. Lira tells Pirena it was okay, for it was their time to shine (referring to the Mulawins). Almiro asked what the tests are. Banoy said one for strength; Langay said one for speed; Palong said one for intelligence and Kalaw said one for trust. Banoy then cut the rope and asked if they were ready. At Lake Venado, Aramis and the other Mulawin guards see the rise of the Minokawa. It shoots fire towards them. A Mulawin fears that they will all die and flies away, but the Minokawa hits him with a blast of fire, incinerating him. The remaining Mulawins separate ways and fly away. Malik arrives and asked Aramis what he is doing there. Aramis said he is watching over the Minokawa. He looks for Almiro and asked if they succeeded. Malik said they have returned to the human world, but they were looking for something, accompanied by Pirena and Lira. Aramis prayed that Almiro would find whatever they’re looking for. Langay brought Almiro’s party to the first venue, saying it was the test for speed and agility. Lawiswis asked what she should do. Banoy said the test is full of poisoned darts — she must reach the dart-shooting mechanism and destroy it. Pirena asked what would prevent her from teleporting and destroying the mechanism. Banoy told her to try. A Hunyango reports to Tuka, which amused her. Rafael asked why she seemed happy. Tuka said the Minokawa had been found, and its Mulawin guards were very afraid. Rafael asked why Tuka would find that amusing. Tuka wondered why he did not find that amusing; the Mulawins could not kill the Minokawa even though it doesn’t have its fire. Rafael muses that if he kills the Minokawa, Ravenas would surely have no reservations against him anymore, and would recognize his kingship. He orders Tangos to prepare an army. Pirena tried to teleport, but fails. Banoy said they live there for a reason; supernatural powers do not work there. Pirena was vexed. Pagaspas asked Lawiswis if she is sure about it. Almiro volunteered to do it instead. Lawiswis said she was the fastest one amongst them in terms of flight. Banoy said Lawiswis should be really fast, and told Kalaw to activate the mechanism. Darts started flying everywhere. For demonstration, Banoy threw a fruit towards it, and it was pierced all throughout. Pagaspas hugged Lawiswis. Lawiswis took out her disc blades. She avoids the darts and cuts off the ropes of the mechanism, deactivating it. Pagaspas hugged her. Banoy said they should not yet celebrate, since there are three tests left. Panabon said the ignition of the Minokawa for no reason is not a good sign. Aramis said it sleeps during day, and they do not know when it would wake. Panabon asked Malik if Almiro’s party could easily find the weapon they were looking for. Malik said they have Pirena and Lira with them, so they could return quickly. Greco said in case they can’t, they would be the ones to face the Minokawa. Banoy introduced the second test — a cave blocked by a huge slab of stone. Banoy said beneath it lies a huge cavern where the weapon they were looking for may be found. Pirena observed that they can only enter if someone lifts the huge rock. Banoy said that was correct, and they must also consider that whoever remains to lift the rock would not be able to enter. Almiro asked if there is danger lurking inside the cave. Banoy said danger lurks everywhere. Pagaspas volunteered to take the test, and lifts the rock. Lawiswis asked if they could help Pagaspas. Banoy replied that they could help by entering the cave. Pagaspas told them to go. Anya entered, followed by Pirena, who wanted to get it over with. Rashana sees the Ravenas moving out, and asked Ribay why they were acting without her knowledge. Ribay said it was on Rafael’s orders, since they would be fighting the Minokawa. Rashana asked Rafael why he did not inform her of his plans. Rafael asked why he should do that, since he was the king. Rashana said he was only the king in name, while the real power belongs to her. Banoy enters the cave. Lawiswis told Almiro to enter; Lira said they would assist Pagaspas. Almiro entered the cave. Lawiswis and Lira lifted the slab from below. Pagaspas told them to get away, since he had to drop it. From a higher ground, Palong released large rocks against Pagaspas, Lawiswis and Lira. Almiro worried about those who remained outside. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of the remaining Tres Aves members, Palong, Langay and Kalaw, a trainee. References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena episodes